


Spa Day

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Rhodey take a little time off to relax without Tony around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon @ tumblr who asked for "pepper and rhodey bonding on the rare day neither of them are on stark duty!" Originally posted [here](http://fuckyeahteamironman.tumblr.com/post/141071979755/drabble-prompt-pepper-and-rhodey-bonding-on-the) March 15th.
> 
> Just some quick fluff, can be read Rhodey/Pepper(/Tony) or gen, whatever floats your boat.

“A spa.” He squinted at the certificate Pepper held out, like it would explain everything to him itself. “You want me to go to a spa with you?”

“Why else would I be asking?” she said, unrelenting as she pressed the certificate into Rhodey’s hands. “I have one day off every three hundred years – ”

“You really are spending too much time with Tony.”

“ – and I’d like to take advantage of it. Tony pre-booked a whole day for us, and now he’s in Beijing.”

“You know if you called him he’d probably fly right back here to go with you.”

“That’s why I’m not doing that. Besides, he always eats all the cucumber slices.”

“Do they actually do that, for real? Cucumbers on the face?”

Pepper smiled faintly, almost coy. “Guess you’ll have to find out.”

The place Pepper took him to did indeed put cucumber slices on his face, but Rhodey followed Tony’s lead and ate them instead. Still, it was a real nice place, no surprise there, and Rhodey found himself relaxing almost instantly. It was good, just taking a day not to stress about work or the Avengers or his family. Just him, his thoughts, and the extremely talkative woman who kept complimenting his bone structure as she put some sort of goop on his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Pepper asked him, coming to sit beside him, and dammit, she definitely sounded smug.

Unfortunately, he was too relaxed to even put up much of a fight. “The massage was nice,” he conceded, cracking an eyelid open to glance at her for confirmation and yep, she was grinning at him.

“Feeling up for a pedicure, or are you going to just melt right out of that chair?”

“That remains to be seen,” he muttered, but he pushed himself up into more of a sitting position to avoid sliding off the seat. “Do I really need a pedicure if no one’s going to see my feet?”

“Yes. Trust me.”

And, well, he did trust Pepper. So he waited until all the mysterious goop was cleaned off his face, then went with her to another room where the chairs were once again sinfully comfortable and he was offered everything from juice to hard liquor as he settled in. Rhodey politely declined the drinks, but Pepper was already sipping a margarita, raising an eyebrow at him when he turned to look.

“What? It’s my day off.”

He raised his hands placatingly. “I didn’t say anything.”

Pepper just hummed in response and took another sip of her drink.

Surprisingly, the pedicure was just as relaxing as everything else had been. He probably should have known better than to be skeptical of Pepper and Tony’s taste in relaxation methods. Whatever else you could say about them, they had good taste. Most of the time.

Pepper looked like she might drift off to sleep right there with her margarita in her hand, so Rhodey leaned over and gently took the glass from her.

“Hey,” he said, voice soft, when she slowly blinked and looked around in a bit of a daze. “Next time you get a day off, I wouldn’t mind coming around here with you again.”

She smiled at him, soft and warm, and reached out. Thinking she wanted her margarita back, he held out the glass for her, but she took it away so she could take his hand in hers instead.

“I’d be happy to bring you,” she said, smiling brightly. Her thumb rubbed over his knuckles, making his skin tingle, and he smiled back, squeezing her hand in return. Then she looked down, caught sight of the state of his nails, and said, “Manicure next.”

Rhodey didn’t even bother protesting this time.


End file.
